


The Great Purging of the Blood Edict

by Anthriel



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Caught up in inner war, Different type of vampire, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Subplot, War, vampire fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthriel/pseuds/Anthriel
Summary: In this tale Godric, Sookie, Eric, Pam , and maybe a few others are drawn into a secret race's crisis, the blood edict, is a corrupted law passed down from their supreme father a fallen angel turned demon. This edict says, “All manner of blood must be consumed like cattle.” This puts everyone in danger as human and supes alike are killed. Hope come from one of the secret races first made who enacts the great purge. Godric, Sookie, Eric, and Pam are pulled into the fight that can either save or forsake their lives. My own character I wanted to try out here to see how she's received.





	1. Chapter 1

Godric was walking the back woods of Louisiana heading slowly to Sookie’s to see her for the night. He was enjoying the breeze that summer night as he was thinking about how to court a modern woman properly. He expressed his interest in her to Eric. Even though Eric fancied her as well it was known that Eric is not a one woman man and he decided to bow out. Unfortunately that meant pulling every bratty trick to make it harder for Godric to get anywhere just to see Sookie. It was not that he was trying to sabotage him, he was going through his periodic bratty phase. Godric cringes at the memories of frustration Eric can invoke in the most saintly of people. The busted car served to cool Godric’s temper so he would not throttle his child. But, that meant he was now talking to himself in Gaelic.  
Godric got near a thick patch of trees when heard a voice say, “Godric a bheil thu a 'caoidh do fhuil? Bidh iad a 'faireachdainn gu bheil iad a' muladach am murt?” Godric turned around and saw no one there. He stood still and heard nothing. He closed his eyes and focused on his keen sense of smell, but smelt nothing.  
Godric then asked, “Cò as urrainn sealg a dhèanamh orm gun a bhith air fhaicinn?”  
A slender woman around 5.10 came out of the trees. She was dark haired with blue eyes and a pale fair face. Her face was sad like sorrow was what she was casted in when the Gods made her. Godric knew she was not like anything he has met. She wore long sleeve gloves, a long shirt and black pants. She wore no shoes. Her hair was long to her waist and straight and thin shining like glass in the moonlight.  
Godric asked, “Why do you seek me?”  
“They call me Keara. I don’t have a real name. I come to seek the boy called death. When I am done purging my blood line I want to die. I am too guilty of the blood edict. But they should murder all. The Neopires are an abomination.” Keara said solemnly as she looked around.  
“I no longer take lives. I am sorry.” Godric told her. He knew her name was Gaelic and she was have came from there. He saw Keara's face filled with pain. He walked up to her but she held out her hand to stop him and said, “Neopires feed on vampires Godric. I have not eaten since you were turned. I don’t want to kill anymore.”  
“How did your kind come to be?” Godric asked feeling sorry for her seen then pain on her face as he got closer.  
She took a deep breath to gain control and said, “Mara or Marastiel by his fallen name made me to kill and be demon of desire. I disobeyed and made other that would obey. Some do and those I need to kill now that he is gone.”  
“I may know who can help you if you truly wish to die?” Godric said.  
“I have one problem.”  
“What is that Keara?”  
“I can no longer stand the hunger pains. Do you have any spare vampire blood so I won’t kill anyone?”  
“I can get you some if you wait here. I fear for my family.” Godric said honestly wish to stop a blood bath.  
“If they smell of your bloodline I will not kill them for your sake I will spare them. You have my word, my oath to you Godric. But, I understand I too have children, I will stay here.” Keara said and Godric came up her and held out his hand. Keara and Godric locked arms to seal their vow to each other.  
Keara watches as Godric flies off to get the blood and returns a half an hour later with a jar of chilled blood. He gives her that jar and said, “It is my own blood. My child still seeks to keep our bond strong. I keep it for him. I can get more for him after I eat.,  
Keara is moved by his act of trust and said, “You understand I would now. I may even like your blood. You put great trust in me I am moved. I will have to repay you. If ever someone you love lays dying, my blood can heal faster then yours. I am the oldest supes I know of. My echo is long and deep. Stretching 10.000 years. A drop could cure cancer and aids, near death is easy.”  
“I will remember that.” Godric said as Keara handed him her card, it said healer. With that Keara left leaving behind the now empty jar. Godric could feel her now and she him. He felt the age in her and the truth she spoke. Godric turned to continue to Sookie’s now trying to think now to explain being late. Godric smirked and said, “Well Eric did break my car I’ll blame him.”  
Godric choose to run to save himself from no wrath of Sookie. When Godric arrived he just had enough time to catch Sookie as she jumped at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. Sookie wore a thin dress making it easy for a vampire like Godric to feel every part of her. His fangs popped out and Sookie smiled said flirting, “Why thank you Godric I think I look good in this dress too.”  
“You most certainly test the control of this 2000 year old vampire little one.” Godric said with a smile having all other thoughts fade from his mind.  
“You really know how to flatter a girl don’t you?” Sookie said as Godric set her down on her feet again.  
Godric looked down at her and said, “I have something to ask you. It is my custom to normally ask the male in your line but being Jason want nothing to do with your secret life with us I must ask you instead.”  
“This sounds important Godric. Why don’t we go inside and have this talk?” Sookie said as she hooked her arm in Godric’s and walled them inside her country house. Once inside the living room she sat down and asked, “What do you want to ask me?”  
Godric knelt on one knee in front of her and took her hand and looked in the eye as her heart started to race excited to hear his word as he asked, “Susanna Rose Brigint Stackhouse, would you give me the honor to court you properly?”  
“You wanna date me?” Sookie asked with her heart skipping beats.  
“Please, I need to ask you properly. It is my way.” Godric said.  
“I am moved that you ask me so grandly. Yes, I love to have as my boyfriend. I figured you noticed my flirting.” Sookie said  
“I am hit on a lot cause how I am, so I am a little naïve. Forgive me.” Godric said taking her other hand.  
“Oh you are so cute.” Sookie said as she leaned forward to kiss Godric.  
Meanwhile, a tall neopire ran down an alley looking over his shoulder as Keara running after the man. She pinned the man to the wall and said, “Wilhelm, as the arch child of Mara. As the archetype it is my place to give you punishment for following Mara's corrupted edict. May you rest now eternally.”  
Keara’s four pairs of fang popped out. She has two pairs in the upper teeth and two smaller pairs in the lower teeth. Wilhelm bear his two pairs of fangs at her as she bit into his neck and drained him to his death. Keara looked down at the burning form of her once brother and tears of black came from her eyes. Keara spoke to herself like speaking a mantra, “Only ten left now and I can die.”  
Later before sunrise with Eric and Pam. Eric is sitting on the couch in his house worried and said, “He’s not back yet.”  
“So.” Pam said as she leaned against the bookshelf.  
Eric looked irritated and said, “We just saved him from himself.”  
“Eric, He is with Sookie. Why do you think he’s late?” Pam said raising one eyebrow trying to lead Eric to the answer.  
Eric looked at Pam surprised and said, “Godric is like that. He’s kind of innocent in matters of relationships. I doubt he'd do that.”  
“Yet he’s not here. It could be how he works. You never know.” Pam said as she shrugs and started to walk out.  
“I'd bet on Sookie making moves first over Godric. I’m worried Godric is an all in kind of lover. I hope Sookie understands if he looses her he will die. A broken heart would kill him.” Eric said as he got up and walked out with Pam.  
Pam looked over to Eric as they headed to their own rooms and said, “You needn’t worry over her. You forget how often she use to threaten you over the people she loves.”  
“If she hurts him. I’ll kill her.” Eric said showing his love for his maker and father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is still I test run for me with this character Keara. I did not give you enough to judge her worth yet so I will start with Keara. You'll see.

Keara had been tracking another child of Mara, another brother, a neopire, right after she left New Orleans. What bothered her was he was heading towards the area she met Godric. Meaning he got the scent too like she did. Old vampires are rare as so few can withstand time. She felt duty bond to protect him and his family. Keara being the archetype is able to identify sibling by scent. A neopire's scent is undetectable by vampires which make them deadly. Keara hoped the trail was fresh enough that she would catch Samuel before he kills anyone.  
Keara tracked Samuel to a parking lot outside a club named Fangtasia. The club was closed for the night for what looked like to bring in new furniture. Keara paced back and forth because she lost Samuel's scent. Meaning he found out sje was following him somehow. Keara looked down and closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to think on where he would go.  
Eric saw this tall bare foot woman with long hair that look like she should be a model. He went out to inform her that his bar is closed. She looked troubled, maybe lost. She sure didn’t fit in around here in Shreveport. Eric wonder what brought her here. Hopefully she would be a distraction from his worry on why Godric hadn’t came hope yet. He could go checking up on him, even though he wanted to. He thought breaking the car was too far. Eric took a deep breath and smelt the ocean coming from the woman and his heart race excited.  
Keara felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and turned around a looked up into the blue eyes of a blonde 6.4 man with a smile on his face and the smell of seaside forest clung to his skin. The man said, “Why hello there. I’m Eric Northman owner of this club. I am sorry but we are closed until tomorrow night. Is there anything else I can do you though?”  
Keara took another breath and smelt vampire, Godric’s line. Keara smiled and looked him in the eyes and asked, “You’re a vampire aren’t you?”  
“How do you know?” Eric’s fangs popped out feeling threaten.  
Keara smiled and put her hand of his chest and Eric instantly relaxed and retracted his fangs. He was confused by how she could settle him with a touch. Keara said, “First your eyes shine in the dark, humans don’t. But my Northman I am here hunting a bad man. He wants to hurt someone. I promised I would stop him.”  
“Well I am sorry to jump to conclusions. What does he look like? I’m the sheriff here I can help?” Eric offered.  
“No I would be crushed if you were hurt. Just tell him if you seen a 6 foot man with long red dreadlocks and brown eyes?” Keara asked and looked around.  
“Are you a vampire?” Eric asked as her leaned closer to Keara breathing her scent. Keara blushed and licked her lips and said, “Something like that. My name is Keara Moors.”  
They felt drawn towards each other and drew in to kiss. When suddenly Keara caught Samuel’s scent and saw him running toward them with a gold knife. Keara said as she push Eric back like was human, “Get back he wants me.”  
Eric got up from the ground confused as The man and Keara fought fasted then he could follow. Keara then grabs the man and throws him. The man flips in the air and lands on his feet effortlessly. The paces side to side and yells, “You traitor! You killed our brother. Then you are out here kissing a vampire. We are above them.”  
Eric was shocked but waited as Keara held herself like his maker so he waited and listened as she said, “Mara's edict is murder. As the archetype it is my duty to make sure we stay in line. He doesn’t love us. He is using us. You are guilty of the blood edict Samuel. I must end the murder.”  
“I will not bow to you.” Samuel said as they charged each other. The fight this time was quick. Keara bit into Samuel’s neck and drained him dry. His lifeless body fell to the floor as he burned into nothing. Eric walked up to her to see if she is ok.  
When Eric got to Keara he looked over her shoulder and saw her holding the gold knife buried into her chest to the hilt. Eric became worried and said, “You are injured what do you need me to do?”  
“This will not kill me. However I cannot remove it. Gold is my weakness. This knife will put me to death until its removed.” Keara looked up at Eric.  
Eric cupped her check and said, “I don’t care what you are. You risked yourself to protect me. Tell me what you need.”  
“Find Godric.” Keara said as she fell into a death like sleep and Eric caught her before she hit the floor and disappeared to where he hoped Godric was.  
At Sookie’s Godric and Sookie are watching Inception and Sookie asked, “How long ya gonna avoid Eric?”  
“Not avoid punish him with my absence until he gets over his bratty phase. Or so the Gods help me I make him regret breaking my car. I like my SUV Tesla.” Godric corrected Sookie as he held her against his body and watch the movie.  
Sookie laughed and said, “Why not get Pam to charge a new one to his account? She’d loved to charge bills onto his account.”  
“I think you’re right maybe by her a new car as well.” Godric said smiling evilly and making Sookie laugh even harder.  
Godric sat up and said, “I smell blood. Sookie let me up.”  
Sookie got up and Godric went to Sookie’s front door and saw Eric carrying Keara with a gold knife sticking out of her chest. Sookie covered her mouth and stood aside as Eric carried her inside. Eric said, “She told me to find you before the knife put her in a death like sleep. Godric she followed someone here that I think wanted to kill me. She pushed me out of the way. What should we do?”  
“Put her on the couch. We will call the doctor.” Godric said as he pulled out his phone as started to dial.  
Eric lay Keara on the couch and sat on the arm of the chair to stay near her. Sookie walked over to Godric and asked just as he finished his phone call to the doctor, “He seems really worried about her. What’s going on?”  
“I think my child is taken by her. She has the qualities that a Viking would want.” Godric said as he turned around towards Sookie.  
“But who is she?” Sookie asked as she looked over her shoulder at the injured woman and Eric.  
Godric touched Sookie’s arm and said, “Her name is Keara and she is forced to killed the dangerous members of her bloodline. She asked me to help her die. I could bring myself to do that. She accepted that.”  
“That’s so sad. You said bloodline. Like a vampire?” Sookie asked confused and worried for Keara.  
“Kind of. From what I understand an evil being made her kind to kill vampires but he later changed his mind and said to kill everyone. She being the first of her kind said no. Now she kills those who follow their maker’s order.” Godric said full of compassion and understanding.  
“No wonder she’s depressed. What an unfair thing to force someone to do.” Sookie said very upset.  
“It is her duty. She is responsible for the others. Its their deaths that haunt her.” Eric said, like time had not passed and he was still a Viking not a vampire, as he lightly touched Keara's cheek.  
Their was a knock at the door and Godric who was standing near the door still opened it. There standing was the dwarf healer doctor Ludwig. The doctor looked at Godric and said, “Death.”  
“Patricia.” Said Godric in return greeting.  
“Now you said you had a supernatural with a gold knife sticking out of their chest. Where is she?” the Doctor asked.  
“Over there on the couch. Eric is watching over her.” Godric said as he pointed the doctor the way. The doctor walked up the Keara and Eric bared his fangs at her in warning. The doctor said, “I am not blind. I can see she’s important to you. However, unless you want her to stay this way, I'd advise you to move out of my way vampire.”  
Eric growled, but stood up and moved out of the way. The doctor looked carefully at her and asked, “She’s not a vampire. But, she’s like one. What is she?”  
“I believe she told me that she is a Neopire.” Godric said and the doctor nodded.  
“Neopire hunt vampires from what I’ve read when I was a child. Why would you help her?”  
Godric held up his. Hand to silence Eric who was going to yell. Godric then said to the doctor, “She has not killed a vampire since before I was turned. She saved my child from one of her own and kept her word to me. If she wanted to kill a vampire she could have killed me last night. Instead we made a vow. My child has fallen for her. What kind of maker would I be if I let his love die?”  
“Fair enough. Someone will need to donate blood. She needs a pint of vampire blood after I pull this out of her.” The Doctor said.  
“Take mine, I owe her my life.” Eric said.  
“But won’t removing the knife kill her?” Sookie asked.  
“The knife acts like a stake for Dracula in the movies. It only paralyzes her. Once we get blood in her she wake up. There is no known way to kill her kind unless you are one.” The doctor said as she drew blood from Eric.  
An hour pasted and everyone jumped as Keara shot up into a seated position and screamed, “I’m here!”  
Eric rushed to Keara's side and said, “You are safe.”  
Keara looked at Eric and touched his face and said, “My Northman.”  
“Doctor Ludwig pulled the knife out and gave you my blood.” Eric said to Keara softly and gently.  
“That explains the strange dream. Thank you Eric.” Keara said and Eric kissed her forehead. Keara looked at the doctor and said, “A Dwarf. At least they called one with honor. You flattered me with you services. Its been a long time since I have seen your race.”  
“Been long for me since anyone knew how to talk to one of my kind. Next time move so the blade misses your heart.” The doctor said as she turned and left.  
Keara looked at Sookie and said, “Does the girl know she has Fae blood in her?”  
“I what?” Sookie said shocked.  
“So loud. I just woke up child.” Keara said as she cringed at Sookie's extra loud voice.  
“Sorry. My gran always said my voice carries. But what do you mean Fae?” Sookie asked as she got closer to Keara.  
Keara sighed and moved so Eric could sit next to her like an overgrown mother hen. Keara’s blue eyes looked straight into Sookie blues and said, “I mean Fairy. But the blood is small. Like 1/8. If you don’t know then its better this way. Fae are not like they are in Disney. In fact you’d be better never to meet one. Just don’t let any young vampires taste your blood they might lose control and kill you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea about Keara origins. How she came to be what she is. So I’m going with it. I’m also dropping hints here and explaining somethings as well this took time to write. I had to do some research. I am going with the dark tale of the Fae and bring in a plot twist.

"A Ghaoil, Leig Dhachaigh Gum Mhathair Mi (Love, Let Me Home To My Mother)"  
A ghaoil, leig dhachaigh gum mhàthair mi;  
A ghràidh, leig dhachaigh gum mhàthair mi;  
A ghaoil, leig dhachaigh gum mhàthair mi -  
An tòir chrodh-laoigh a thàine mi.  
Gur ann a-raoir a chuala mi  
Mo ghaol a bhith ri buachailleachd,  
’S ged fhuair thu ’n iomall na buaile mi,  
A ghaoil, leig dhachaigh mar fhuair thu mi.  
’S mi dìreadh ris na gàrraidhean,  
’S a’ teàrnadh ris na fàirichean,  
Gun d’ thachair fleasgach bàigheil rium,  
’S cha d’ dh’ fheuch e bonn ga chàirdeis rium.  
Ged bheireadh tu crodh agus caoraich dhomh,  
Ged bheireadh tu eachaibh air thaodaibh dhomh,  
Ged bheireadh tu sin agus daoine dhomh,  
A ghaoil, leig dhachaigh mar fhuair thu mi.  
Trodaidh m’ athair ’s mo mhàthair riut,  
Trodaidh mo chinneadh ’s mo chàirdean riut,  
Ach marbhaidh mo thriùir bhràithrean thu  
Mura tèid mi dhachaigh mar thàine mi.  
Gheall mo mhàthair gùn thoirt dhomh,  
Gheall i ribean a b’ ùire dhomh,  
Is gheall i breacan ùr thoirt dhomh  
Ma thèid mi dhachaigh mar fhuair thu mi.  
[Translation:]  
Love, let me home to my mother  
Darling, let me home to my mother  
Love, let me home to my mother  
I only came for the cattle.  
It was only last night  
That I heard that my love was herding  
And though you found me at the perimeter of the cattle fold  
Love, let me home as you found me.  
I was clambering up the dykes  
And descending the ridges  
When a friendly lad met me  
And he did not enforce his friendship on me.  
Though you were to give me cattle and sheep  
Though you were to give me tethered horses  
Though you were to give me that and men  
Love, let me home as you found me.  
My mother and father will chastise you  
My clan and my relatives will chastise you  
But my three brothers will kill you  
If I don’t return home as I came.  
My mother promised me a gown  
Decorated with the newest of ribbons  
And she promised me a new plaid  
If I return home the way you found me.

Sookie sat with Godric and asked the question everyone had but no one but a southern bell like Sookie could ask, “If you don’t mind be askin' how did'cha become a Neopire?”  
Keara smiled sadly and looked out as though she was far away. She started to sing the Gaelic folk song ‘love let me home to my mother'. Godric fell into the song, remembering the past of his human life. Eric rubbed Keara’s hand with his thumb knowing what she is saying. When Keara’s was done she told the tale of what happened to her, “Now most people think that there was no clans back when I was a child. That is not the case. The world was harder then. It was difficult to keep building up. But we lived on what is now the isles of Britannia. Our clan thought Mara was a water spirit because he came from the river each time. So when he asked for a girl the clan would give her to him. I was waiting for my father cousin to come back into the area so I could be married to a boy there. They were further north then us. I was taken by his red hair and bright eyes. It was a long wait and I was now 18. I thought they died. I wish I would have thrown myself from breaking cliff but instead I washed clothes by the river for my mother. He saw me. He demanded me. My father said no that I was taken by another. Mara stole me anyway. I begged to go home. He said odd words and the whole world went black. When I awoke I was changed. Like I am now. My clan dead. And I, orphaned. A neighboring clan came to check on us. It was time for trade and we didn’t come. They found me crying and screaming for the dead. The keened with me and we burned the dead and moved on. Later the horrible truth came when I smelt my first vampire. Lilith would like you to think she's the first. She's not even the first Lilith. But that matters not. That is my origins.”  
“Why did he make you?” Sookie asked the question the others wanted to know.  
Keara leaned against Eric and bury her face in his neck and said, “I met him several times before I sent him back. I asked him once and gave me a smile full of malice and a voice so dark and said that he wanted everyone to die. I was a means to an end. So I sent back to where he came from at the cost of the vampire I called friend and brother in arms.”  
Godric stroked Sookie’s arm as she leaned into his body. He thought for a moment and said, “How many are left that follow him?”  
“Perceptive of you. The Blood edict state all creatures not children of mara are food to be eaten. Left none standing. Nine now remind that are loyal to our maker. But I feel like I’m missing something.” Keara said as Eric kissed her forehead to sooth her trouble mind.  
“Can Mara be coming back?” Eric asked then added, “Creatures like that rarely stay gone unless you kill them.”  
“True. Then how do we kill him. How do you kill a fallen angel?” Godric said to no one in particular.  
“Maybe it like in the buffy shows remove the heart or cut off the head.” Sookie said and everyone looked at her and quirked an eyebrow at her and then laughed.  
Eric spoke next and said light heartily, “Well since Mara was born a demon I think that rules out the head. I say follow the movie prophecy and cut out his heart.”  
Sookie pouted and said playfully, “Hey don’t make fun of me.”  
“Joking or not they got their idea from somewhere.” Keara suggested as she consider the option.  
“We might we well check into it. I have some friends that collect information I’ll check into it.” Godric said as he then kissed Sookie’s temple.  
“I want everyone to stay at my place it’s safer. I’ll take some preventive measures to ensure the safety of who I can.” Eric said and then looked at Keara and said, “With respect to your age and power I request you to stay with me. I know the risk but I want you to stay. You took a knife to the chest for me.”  
“As you wish, my Viking, as you wish.” Keara said as she looked at him.  
“Ok I’m trying mind my own business here, but we all know I ain’t had a good reputation for that so as the old saying go. I’m gonna be a straight shooter and shoot from the hip and ask. How in the hell do you know he’s it? How can you suddenly act so loving so easily?” Sookie asked and Keara blinked and nodded in understanding and then took a breath.  
Keara looked at Eric in question and he shook his head. She then raised an eyebrow and nodded towards Sookie and Eric nodded and smirked. Keara turned and began saying, “Ok, I understand that you were not told about matters of vampires. So to not break rules I will tell you from a Neopire ways and Godric can add any variances.”  
Godric nodded to Keara and Keara continues, “I cannot be detected by scent. Godric couldn’t detect me with any scent until I revealed myself. Now vampires are not like this however like myself and the elves our races are known for heighten scenes. Eric should not have smelt me. I was hiding myself. But he did. Why?”  
“I don’t know.” Sookie said.  
Keara held up her hand and said wait and she continued, “I felt a stirring in my blood when I smelt him. I looked at him and it was like everything fell away. Nothing mattered. Never have I felt anything like that. My children have but not myself. A Neopire will have only one mate. This I now is true for my race just like it is for elves. Godric will have confirm the mating nature for vampires since they are so private. However I will say this we are loving like lovebirds and fiercely protective like tigers over what we deem as ours. Ours is a highly emotional sentiment not possession. There are some bad blood or there are bad eggs if you will.”  
Godric took his turn and said, “True mates are hard to find so many settle for convenience. But there is such a thing as true mate. Eric found his. You know my feelings.”  
Sookie took that as cue to discuss this privately later. Eric said, “We are losing what is left of the night. Godric can fly you to my home. I will guide Keara unless she’ll let me carry her.” As he looked at Keara and smirked at her.   
She eyed him playfully, “I can find it.”  
He took Keara’s hand and said, “A Viking must honor the gods. Love your woman. And, defend your kin. Humor me so I can take care of you and protect my child at home before she acts like the bitch she is. She is my child and I love her, but she will not think and will be protective.”  
“She is young. I see. Alright you can take me.” Keara said as the others stood up and Sookie packed a bag for a few nights. As Sookie was upstairs and Keara said to Godric, “Child, ah excuse one of mine are your age I forget. You remind of him. He wanted to die too. Tell me do you think she is the one?”  
Godric turned and was surprised that Keara knew that he had wanted to die. He said, “I know she is. Moreover how did you know I sought death?”  
Eric watched listening as Keara said, “Your scent was muddled up with depression. Simon use to smell like that. I miss him greatly. But, that is not what I wanted to mention to you.” Keara’s face went to great sadness and then disappeared to her normal tragic beauty.  
Godric asked, “What to you wish to tell me?”  
“I am not completely sure she is a fae. Fae are dangerous and she is a spitfire but kind and gentle. That is not a Fae trait. The smell she has cam belong to another race. I know of a few. I wouldn’t know until I smelt her blood. Hopefully I would need to do that and no one seeks her out.”  
“That shouldn’t be an issue then.” Godric said as he took a glance upstairs.  
“Actually Father, I have reason to believe otherwise. I have gathered information about someone asking around about her. A supe maybe.” Eric said a little nervous that he didn’t get to tell Godric sooner. Godric stared Eric down and Eric apologized looking at the floor in submission.  
Keara decided to change the subject and said, “I will need a day or two to rest. Gold drains my power greatly. The blade is a nice touch steel hilt and handle with a gold blade. I may keep it.”  
Sookie comes down with her bag and asks, “Why you were stabbed with it?”  
Keara laughed lightly and said, “You heard me huh?”  
Both Godric and Eric were interested in how much did she hear. Sookie smiled and said, “Only the last thing you said. The whole other conversation was not clear I knew who was talking but not what was said.”  
“Impressive for a human in a house this old. They don’t make homes this quiet anymore.” Keara said and the comment was not missed by Godric or Eric.  
At Eric’s home everyone was settling down Keara who had Pam by the throat for her condescending comments. Pam was gasping for air as Keara’s four sets of fangs were out. No one dared to move her. Godric held Eric back who looked afraid. Eric looked at Godric asking and he let him go. Eric walked up to Keara and touched her arm gently. Keara turned and looked at him with cold angry eyes. They stared at each other as Sookie’s heart was racing in fear as she held onto Godric’s arm. Keara’s eyes softened and she said, “Dìreach dhomhsa mo ghaol.”  
Sookie asked Godric, “What did she say?”  
“Only for you my love.” Godric said as Keara released pam who fell to the floor coughing. Keara said low and with clear threat intended, “If you open your mouth again without as your father if you are being a moron I will kill you. I will not tolerate such rudeness spoken to me or those I care about. No one here can stop me. Only my love for my Viking, being your maker, saved you this time.”  
“Pamela this is one you don’t want to push. She’s the oldest I’ve met. Be civil. She’s mine.” Eric said looking her dead in the eye telling her not to challenge him. Eric took Keara’s hand and they went to Eric’s room for the day. Pam vamped off and Sookie walked slowly with Godric to his room. Sookie was nervous but she he Godric would keep her near after what happened.  
Godric said to Sookie, “I am sorry but you need to stay with me. I don’t want you hurt.”  
“Because I am yours?” Sookie teased him.  
“Yes, mine. Mo ghaol.” Godric said as he growled and kissed her causing Sookie to blush.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be mixing some fun with some story driven scenes here. I have a idea in my head I want to get out. Some relationship development.

In Eric’s room Keara is waking up. She is laying on her side being spooned by Eric. She looks at the time, is two pm she yawns and takes Eric’s arms off her waist. She walks over to his closet and stole a shirt to wear down stairs. She could smell human food. Human food meant Sookie was up. She like her, Sookie reminded of her childhood friend. Besides the look on Sookie’s face should be fun. So with mischief in mind Keara headed down stairs. Lucky the bedroom had a small entryway before she got to the front bedroom door that lead her to the hall. She had to close the inner door before the outer would open. She took one last look at the dead for the moment Eric remembering there night together and smiling as she closed to door.  
Keara came down the stair and found Sookie in the kitchen flipping her steak. She planned on steak and eggs with potatoes. Very traditional for the south as Keara remembered. Keara smiled seeing the Sookie too stole Godric’s linen shirt. Keara cleared her throat and spoke causing Sookie to jump just as she set down the skewer, “Slept well Sookie?”  
The shock was enough for almost give Sookie a heart attack and Keara laughed loud. Her laugh was musical. Light and airy as her face held a ethereal glow in the sunny kitchen. Sookie said as she held her hand to her heart and said, “Oh God Keara. You scared the hell out of me. How can you be out in daylight?”  
Keara smiled and laughed some more. Sookie was confused as she watch Keara laugh and she said, “What?”  
“My dear. I am not a Vampire. I am a Neopire. A new Vampire, technically. I hunt Vampires so they die and I do not. Easier to kill. If I wanted to.” Keara said lightly still enjoying Sookie’s company.  
“So you day walk.” Sookie said as she went back to cooking her steak.  
“Correct.” Keara said as she leaned on the courter sitting on a barstool.  
“You want a true blood.” Sookie asked.  
“No. If its all the same I’d like a steak if you have extra. It smells nice. I’d like to indulge.” Keara said politely without laughing as Sookie’s eyebrows slowly rose as she turned and stared at Keara in shock.  
“The steak will burn Sookie. Pay attention.” Keara said as Sookie jumped and turned back to watch her food.  
“So you can eat food?” Sookie asked surprised.  
“I can. But it is more for indulgence then for necessity.” Keara said as she got up and went over to the stove and then said, “Here I will finish yours and then my own. You seem to be out of it.”  
Sookie’s eyes big then she took a breath as she sat down. Keara poured her some coffee and hand it to her. Sookie fixed her cup they way she likes it and said, “Nothing happened last night. Its just when I woke up, I was in Godric’s arms. My head was laying on his chest. I felt so overwhelmed by feelings that I had to get out. I needed to think.”  
Keara hummed knowingly and said, “You are scared. Afraid to fell in love with Godric. Afraid to be vulnerable and trust your bruised heart to him. Have you dated anyone since your last heartbreak?”  
“How did you know?” Sookie said as Keara fixed her plate.  
“You smell of deep pain and you are afraid to let him in.” Keara said as she set Sookie’s plate in front of her.  
“I haven’t dated since. It is hard since I’m different. What scares me most is how much I want him. I watched him after I got out of bed. My heart hammered so hard and I panicked.” Sookie said a little scared as she relived the moment in her head.  
“You could have fell for him and are afraid to admit it.” Keara started as she started to cook her steak.  
“What do I do?” Sookie asked while eating.  
Keara laughed and said like an older sister or mother, “Remember to breath. And, take your time. Vampire’s love forever if it is their mate. Godric does not strike me as a careless lover.” Keara removed her steak from the pan and dressed it in sauce and sat next to Sookie and ate her steak with a glass of a sweet red wine.   
Sookie asked, “What did you an Eric do?”  
Keara looked at Sookie and blinked slowly and said, “What do you think we did? I thought it would be obvious. He is quiet passionate. Really dominant lover in the bed. But I do enjoy that. Perfect really. I take it you haven’t let Godric inside yet.”  
Sookie looked down embarrassed and said, “We haven’t yet. He wants to court me. So I guess we’re kind of dating.”  
“That is cute. He is very proper, it seems. He wants to do right by you and not jade you honor.” Keara said as she finished her food and looked down at her phone and frowned. Sookie watched as Keara stood up and spoke in her native tongue. After she finished her call Keara turned to Sookie and said, “I am going to Alexandria. I am going to grinder called the Boudoir. Tell Eric I will be back from the club after I kill my former part time lover Lorcan.”  
Keara started to leave and turned and said, “On second thought do tell him about Lorcan he will get jealous and then protective. I don’t want him hurt”  
“Ok. Be careful.” Sookie said as she took up both plate and went to put them in the dishwasher.  
Later all the vampires were awake and Eric was pacing saying, “What do you mean she left and is coming back later. Where did she go?”  
Sookie said calmly seeing no issue seeing Keara was stronger then anyone, “She is going to a grinder?”  
Eric paused confused, knowing that the word something else or Sookie would ne upset, he turned around and walked up to Sookie and asked, “What do you mean by a grinder?”  
Sookie laughed outright making Eric growl irritated with her. She said enjoying herself, “Why Eric Northman I thought anyone that spends as much as you thinking about sex would have to know what a grinders is.”  
Eric gritted his teeth and said, “Obviously I do other things with my precious time then only thinking about sex.”  
Sookie busted laughing so hard she started to gasp for air as Godric smiled and Pam snickered. Eric started losing his temper and said, “Sookie.”  
Godric chuckled and said to Sookie, “Tell him Sookie. He never took teasing well.”  
“Ok, Eric a Grinder is a club that is primarily a meat wagon.” Eric raised an eyebrow curious and Sookie continued, “A Club for dirty dancing called bump and grind. Ya know. God where have you been. It’s a club for humans to hook up. But the one she is going to is for vampires and humans.”  
Eric grew very jealous and demanded, “Why is she going there? Where is it.”  
“She is going to kill Lorcan. The place is called the Boudoir. Is in Alexandria. South of Shreveport. I knew you’d get worked up, but she didn’t want you hurt. So she told me not to tell you.”  
Eric slammed his hand on the counter, “Jävla kvinna. I am going there.”  
Later inside the Boudoir, Eric and Godric are a the up stirs looking down as they look for Keara. Godric spots her grinding on a male with wild black hair. Godric listens not telling Eric right away so he can find out more of the story. Godric hears Keara asked, “Why did you do it, Lorcan? You were to bring peace between our races, Yet you betrayed them and me. For what?”  
The male grabs onto her hips as she turned and bent forward pushing her rear into his crouch and flipping her long hair back as she curled her back and reached her hand back to the back of Lorcan's neck. He growled as she slid down his body and back up slowly and said, “For the only thing a vampire cares about. Power mo ghaol. Going from being a vampire to becoming a Neopire gave me so much power. Mara offered me even more.” Godric leaned over the rail more interested in what he was hearing. Eric followed his eyes and saw them. His fingers dung into the rails as he heard Keara say, “Too bad you were good. Now I come to end you for following the Blood edict. Do you submit to my right as archetype.”  
Lorcan slowly stroked Keara's cheek as she turned and curled her leg over his hip and said, “I will fight you. But when I win you submit to me and take your place in my bed as my wife.”  
Eric was seeing red as he gritted his teeth so hard his fangs were drawing blood from his lip. But he waited and watch for Keara's answer, “I will never be yours Lorcan. I belong to another my Viking mate. I am merely here to force the moral law. The punishment is final.”  
Godric said to Eric as they walked out of the club, “Come lets watch Keara kill the traitor.”  
“I want to kill him for trying to take my mate.” Eric said as they went down the steps.  
“He is a traitor to both our kind. He used to be a vampire and got turned somehow. He could be a threat. Let Keara kill him.” Godric said as they reached the door to leave the club.  
“Fine, but Keara will owe me for the worry she put on me I swear.” Eric said as they came to stand a distance away from Keara and Lorcan who were circling each other.  
Lorcan saw them and said, “I take it the tall blonde staring holes through me is yours. You always did like them young.” He looked at Eric and said, “How did you like my left overs Viking?”  
Eric started to growl and Godric held him by his shoulder and said, “Eric as you maker I command you to stay still and control your temper.”  
Eric glared at Lorcan as Lorcan smiled back cruelly at him. Eric said, Yes my master.”  
“Keara my Friend make us Vampire’s proud my ending this traitor of both our races.” Godric said as he showed how much power he held in his body. Lorcan felt it being he was the vampire at Eric’s age, he never gained enough to be gifted in vampire arts like Godric. Godric could be a threat and Lorcan knew he knew that as well. That was why he showed off standing there glowing. Keara laughed loud and said, “I am glad you are here. I will uphold justice here tonight.”  
Keara said to Lorcan, “Are you ready to die?”  
Keara and Lorcan sped off toward each and moved so fast they disappeared from both Eric's and Godric eye sight. It did not take long as Keara had 7000 years over Lorcan. Keara buried her four set of fangs into Lorcan's neck and drained him dry. She dropped his empty body on the floor as it was engulfed in flames. Keara cried and said, “Now my child Mary can rest. Only seven more to go.”  
Eric came up to her still a little angry, but his need for his mate not to cry was by far stronger. He held Keara to his body as she said, “I found out the night Lorcan betrayed us that he could kill Neopires because he was once a vampire. That made him something new. Mary was my first Daughter. I still miss her. One should not out live their child.”  
Eric’s angry was gone hearing her pain as her black tears stained his blue shirt. Eric put his hand on her head and stroked her hair. Godric came up and said, “We need to leave here. Sookie is with Pam at Fangtasia tonight we should go there now.


End file.
